Dark Blue
by linalina18
Summary: This is a story based on Alex from Grey's Anatomy. He is struggling with his love life. And he meets someone new. I do not own the characters from Grey's Anatomy. Dr. Taylor Walsh is my creation.
1. Chapter 1

**I have (I have) you breathing down my neck (breathing down my neck) **

Alex thinks back to that moment in the nursery just hours ago when he was almost in a heat of the moment kiss with Addison. He knew deep down that it would never work between them but he couln't control the feelings he had for her. Being Mark's personal work slave made him realize how much he really did miss being on the gyne-squad with Addison.

Alex made he way to Joe's after his shift was over. He was hopeing that it would just be him and Joe. He needed a heart to heart and everyone knew Joe was the go-to-guy. Afterall, he is a bartender!

When Alex entered the bar he was surprised to find only one other person there. Someone Alex didn't know and had never seen.

Alex took off his jacket and took a seat at the bar two seats down from where the mysterious woman was sitting.

"The usual?" Joe asked

Alex nodded not taking his eyes off the woman.

"Soo… any girlfriends yet?" Joe asked Alex

**I don't (don't know) what you could possibly expect under this condition so **

Alex mumbled something that wasn't understandable. Joe decided not to bother Alex and finished making his drink.

"Thanks." Alex said quietly as Joe gave him his drink.

Alex was thinking back to the first day he was put on the Gyne-squad. Addison obviously wasn't in a good mood that day and he was just pissed off to be working with babies and not other, more exciting, patients. But now, he would rather be working with Addison and the babies. He wasn't exactly sure why. Was it because he got more respect? Because the majority of his patients were women? Or was it because he was working with Addison? He could come up with a million reasons in his head why he would rather be doing plastics with Mark Sloan. But a million more why he shouldn't.

**I'll wait (I'll wait) for the ambulance to come (ambulance to come)**

Alex was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice that the woman sitting two seats down from him was staring at him.

"He's really down about something isn't he?" the woman asked Joe

"You have no idea" Joe said looking at him with a worried look on his face.

The song Back of You Car by Ryan Starr came on. The woman got up and walked over to Alex. He turned around a looked at her with a solomn look.

"Dance with me." The woman said

**Pick us up off the floor**

"I don't dance." Alex said plainly "and I don't know you."

"My name is Taylor. I'm a surgical resident at Mercy West. Transferring to Seattle Grace tomorrow. I'm 27 years old and I'm from New York." The woman said

Alex gave her a blank look.

"Now you know me." She said and reached out her hand.

Alex smile and stood up taking her hand and they danced.

While they were dancing they were silent. Alex had a good feeling about this girl. He had never met anyone who was as bold as Taylor was. He was really attracted to her boldness. 'Maybe I'll actually have a chance with this girl.' He thought.

**What did you possibly expect under this condition so **

The song ended and they stopped dancing. They locked eyes for a split second then Taylor kissed him on the cheek and darted out the door.

Alex stood on the dancefloor in shock. 'What did I do wrong?' he thought. 'Did my hand get too close to her ass? Do I smell bad? Am I a bad dancer?' Alex was so confused as to why she left so quickly.

He made his way over to the bar and sat down looking upset with himself. "What did I do wrong?" he asked Joe.

"Didn't look like you did anything wrong to me." Joe said sympathetically.

"What am I supposed to do now? I was going to ask her out." Alex said looking down.

"She's been in here almost every night. Gets here about 7." Joe said

Alex looked up at him and smiled. He slammed some money down on the counter and stood up.

"I'll see you later." Alex said as he left the bar left the bar.

Alex came back in a few minutes later. Joe gave him a funny look as he entered.  
"Didn't she say she was starting at Seattle Grace tomorrow?" Alex asked

"Uhh… yes." Joe said sounding startled

Alex smiled bigger then Joe had ever seen him smile and ran out the door.

**Slow down.. this night's a perfect shade of Dark blue (dark blue) **

Alex got to work early the next morning and was ready before anyone else got there. He was hopeing Taylor was one of those people who came to work early on their first day to make a good impression. Sure enough, Taylor was the first person to walk in the change room after Alex.

"Good morning!" Alex said cheerfully.

"Good morning." Taylor replied awkwardly.

Alex just sat there and smiled at her while she organized her locker.

"Can I help you?" she asked

"Yeah actually…" Alex said standing up "I'm Alex, from the bar last night. I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner after our shift."

Taylor didn't answer. Alex was starting to get impatient.

"Okay. Seriously, what did I do wrong?" Alex asked.

Taylor looked at him and gave him an awkward smile. "I have to go talk to the chief." She said leaving the room.

Alex was in shock. Such a handsom guy like him was never turned down by such a beautiful girl like her. Never in his life.

Alex sat down and hid his head in his hands.

**Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you **

Although he had started his day off to a good start, by the time rounds had started Alex was miserable. And to make things worse, Taylor was assigned to Bailey.

"Dr.Bailey, this is Dr. Taylor Walsh." The Chief said "She will be your new intern."

"Welcome Dr. Walsh." Bailey said nodding. "We are just starting rounds if you would like to join us."

"Gladly" Taylor said as they started down the hall.

Great, Alex was thinking to himself. Next thing you know the nazi will be leaving her with me to show her how it's down around here.

"Karev" Bailey said as they entered their first room.

"What?" Alex said sounding irritated.

"Present, but not with that tone." Bailey responded.

Alex let out a big sigh and made his way to the front of the group.

"Is there something bothering you?" Bailey asked

"Not at all." Alex said sarcastically while glaring at Taylor.

Bailey looked back and forth between them as if she suspected something. "Well then. Looks like you're going to be showing Dr. Walsh how we do the discharges around here."

They both sighed.

"Well go on." Bailey said pointing to the door "You know what to do Karev."

**I said the world could be burning down Dark blue (dark blue) **

Alex avoided talking to Taylor as much as he could throughout the day. She was a great talker with the patients, but when it came to just her and Alex, she was pretty shy. Why was she so shy now when she wasn't at the bar? 'Women are confusing' Alex thought to himself.

While Alex and Taylor were having lunch, although they were sitting together, they we totally silent towards eachother. George was the one to break the silence.

"Dr.Walsh, I'm Dr. O'Malley." George said "How do you enjoy spending the day with evil spawn?"

Taylor laughed awkwardly

"Hi Dr. O'Malley." Taylor said "I think I'll go talk to Dr. Bailey about something now. Bye"

Taylor got up and left. Alex gave George a look that he had never seen before. Almost like Alex was thankful George was there.

Alex sighed in relief.

"Was that a sigh of relief? Are you happy I broke your little 'date'" George said using the air quotations.

Alex scoffed. "Don't get too cocky about it Bambi" Alex said as he got up and walked away.

**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you **

As Alex was walking into the changeroom he nearly knocked over Taylor.

"Oh sorry." He said bitterly and walked around her

"I'm sorry." Taylor said from behind him.

Alex slowly turned around looking confused. "Okay" he said.

Taylor looked down. "For last night and this morning. I just…" She paused.

"You just what?" Alex asked.

"Nevermind" Taylor said "I'll just leave now."

Taylor turned and starting to walk away.

"No wait." Alex said

Taylor stopped but didn't turn around.

"Woud you like to go out for dinner after our shift?" Alex asked expecting the worse.

Taylor slowly turned around and looked at him with a smile.

"With pleasure." She said.

**I said the world could be burning 'til there's nothing but dark blue. Just dark blue. **

That night when Alex arrived at Joe's to pick up Taylor, she refused to tell him where she lived, he walked in to find her looking more beautiful then any woman he had ever seen. Her long reddish-brown hair was down and curled. She was wearing a very fancy, silk, emerald top and a knee length black skirt with wedges. Alex was awestruck.

When Taylor saw Alex come into the bar she picked up her purse from the counter and walked over to him.

"Are we ready to go?" Taylor asked

"Uhh… ye… yeah" Alex studdered as he was still processing the beauty.

"Okay" Taylor smiled and grabbed his hand.

**This flood (this flood) is slowly rising up swallowing the ground **

Alex took her to the fanciest restraunt he could find. The place was packed. If Alex hadn't have made reservations there would be no way they would have gotten a table.

The hostess took them to a table out on the balcony over looking the water.

"This is beautiful." Taylor said as she watched a ferry boat's lights in the water.

"So are you." Alex said smiling.

Taylor look at him and they locked eyes. They could both feel the intense moment.

"Ahem…" the waiter said trying to get their attention "Can I interest you in our specialty wine?"

" Just water." They both said at the same time.

The waiter nodded and continued on to another table.

"It's such an amazing night" Taylor said smiling.

"Mhmm" Alex hummed while nodding his head.

**Beneath my feet, Tell me how anybody thinks under this condition so**  
**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Beneath my feet, Tell me how anybody thinks under this condition so **

As the night went on Taylor and Alex talked about eachother lives. They were telling eachother stuff they would never tell anyone else. They felt comfortable with eachother. Neither of them had found that in a person before.

They were in the middle of dessert when Taylor got really jumpy and nervous.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked

"Oh nothing." Taylor said smiling awkwardly.  
"You sure?" Alex asked

Taylor didn't answer very quickly. She was staring at something behind Alex.

"Taylor? You sure you're okay?" he asked again.

Taylor quickly looked back at him and smiled. "Yes I'm sure" she said sweetly.

Alex believed her and thought nothing else of it, until they were just getting ready to leave.

"I apologize for what is about to happen." Taylor said out of nowhere as Alex was paying.

Alex gave her a weird look..

"Well hello Miss. Taylor Walsh." A familiar voice said from behind them

Both Alex and Taylor turned around.

"Oh.. hi Dr. Karev" the person said. "I see you've found yourself a new little girlfriend"

"It's our first date" Alex said somewhat rudely.

"What are you even doing here?" Taylor asked the person "And furthermore, why do you even bother talking to me after so many years?"

"You know her?" Alex said surprised

"Yes." Taylor said still staring at the person. "That's my older sister, Addison Forbes Montgomery Sheperd"

"What?" Alex said in shock

**I'll swim (I'll swim) as the water rises up, the sun is sinking down **

Alex and Taylor managed to pay and get out of the restraunt without any problems from Addison. Alex drove Taylor to her place in total silence. When he was parked at her place he finally spoke.

"Why haven't you and Addison talked in a while?" Alex asked straight out.

Taylor hesitated to tell him. He could tell it was something deep.

"You can tell me anything, you know that right?" Alex told her

"Yeah. But you see…" Taylor started. "Nevermind." She started to get out of that car.

"Wait." Alex said quickly.

Taylor stopped and looked at him slowly.

"I really like you" Alex said "And you don't have to tell me this, but if it's going to cause trouble I don't want to get involved."

**And now all I can see are the planets in a row**

Taylor started tearing up. "Addison was always the better one. Always getting better grades. Always getting all the nice guys. I was always the underdog."

Alex sat in silence listening to her.

"I finally had something that she didn't. I was the captain of the soccer team at our high school." Taylor continued. "When she found out she decided she had to join soccer, and she took captain from me. From then on all she did was take away from me."

Alex reached for Taylor's hand and just held it while she talked.

"I left home before she did. At age 15 I went and lived with my aunt 3 hours away from home. I never saw my parents, or Addison. She never forgave me for leaving, so we haven't talked since I went to her wedding. But I guess that was also a waste."

Taylor was nearly balling by this point.

"Come here" Alex said reaching out for a hug.

Taylor hugged him. Alex kissed her forehead.

"Spend the night here." Taylor said "I don't want anything to happen, I just want company."

**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Suggesting it's best that I slow down **

The next morning Alex woke at 4:00 to Taylor's alarm. Taylor was still asleep. He quietly got out of bed, got dressed, and went into the kitchen. He found that Taylor had an automatic coffee maker so he poured himself a cup of coffee and read the week old newspaper that was on the table. There was an article about Taylor in the newspaper. Alex, for the first time, was actually interested in the newspaper. As he was reading the article he found out that Taylor was born with a mutation that should have killed her but obviously didn't. The article was about how she was practically a living miracle. As Alex read on he found that the writer found an old interview from when baby Taylor first got out of her newborn surgury. The interview was with Addison. Addison told the reporter "Having to perform my first, potentially fatal, surgury on my baby sister was one of the hardest things I have ever done. I'm only a second year resident, I haven't seen much like I saw during that surgury."

Taylor came out of her room and into her kitchen fully dressed. Alex quickly put the paper down.

"Is the coffee done?" Taylor asked still sounding half asleep.

"Yeah." Alex nodded softly.

Taylor grabbed herself a cup of coffee and took a poptart out of the cupboard.

"Want one?" She asked Alex handing one to him.

"Yes please" Alex said quietly.

"Oh look at the time. We should probably leave for work now." Taylor said

Alex looked at the clock and nodded.

"You want a ride with me?" Alex asked

"Yes. That would be wonderful." Taylor said smiling as she pulled on her jacket.

**This night's a perfect shade of Dark blue (dark blue) **

The first thing Alex did when he got to work was track down Addison. He ran into her comeing out of the elevator.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Alex said

"If this is about last night, forget it." Addison said and started to walk away

"It's not." Alex called after her. "It's about this newspaper article."

Addison turned around and looked at him shocked.

"It says you performed a surgury on your sister." Alex said

Addison nodded.

"I thought family members weren't allowed to perform surgury?" Alex asked her

"That's true but…" Addison started

"Why did you do it then?" Alex asked

"I didn't know it was my sister when the nurse paged me. Neither did the nurse." Addison said "I didn't find out until I went to tell the mother what was going on only to find my own mother in the room."

"Oh. Okay" Alex said and walked away.

"Alex wait." Addison said

Alex turned around quickly looking mad. "So you can save your sister's life but you can't seem to let her have one once she is saved?"

"Alex." Addison said starting to sound like she was going to cry.

"It doesn't make sence to me." Alex replied. "She deserves more then you as a sister."

Alex left Addison frozen in shock.

**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you**

Addison was standing in front of the OR board after she had finished an emergency surgery when Taylor walked up beside her.

"So you still haven't forgotten have you?" Taylor said calmly.

"Nope," Addison answered. "Neither had my dad."

"Okay you know what," Taylor said sounding frustrated. "It's not my fault our mom cheated on your dad with my dad."

"Everything was perfect until you came along." Addison yelled.

"I'm sure it was the same with Scarlet wasn't it?" Taylor said as she turned to walk away.

Addison grabbed Taylor's shoulder and turned her around. "You have no right to bring up Scarlet."

"It was no different then what mom did to you dad." Taylor said matter-of-factly and walked away.

Addison stood where she was in shock with tears streaming down her face. "_Why does she have to be right?" _she thought to herself

"What are you doing in here?" Taylor said sobbing.

"You looked upset. I thought I would see what was wrong." Alex said sitting down beside her.

"I didn't tell you the whole truth about Addison." Taylor said quietly.

"Okay." Alex said pulling her into him.

"Our mom cheated on her dad with my dad." Taylor said then started to cry harder. "Addison has always hated me because she believes that I'm the reason her parents split."

Alex didn't say anything. He just hugged Taylor and lightly kissed her head.

**This flood (this flood) is slowly rising up swallowing the ground**

"If it makes you feel any better," Alex said "I didn't like her much when she first came here."

Alex and Taylor laughed.

"Should we get back to work?" Taylor asked. "Bailey can get moody sometimes."  
"That's for sure." Alex laughed.

"Thanks for being there for me." Taylor said " It really means a lot to me."

Alex sat in silence staring Taylor in the eyes. He leaned in and kissed her.

"Alex?" Izzie said rushing through the door. "Oh. I'm sorry. But umm… we need you in the pit immediately. There's been a big accident. We need you too Taylor."

"What happened?" Taylor asked Izzie.

"I don't know. They won't tell us." Izzie replied. "Just come quick." Izzie ran out the door.

"Well here we go." Taylor said smiling "My friend trauma at Seattle Grace"

"Good luck!" Alex said as they both ran out the door.


End file.
